Camp Catastrophe
by TPcrazy
Summary: What happens when Jake, Abby, Tori, and Matt get sent to summer camp? Based off of caracters from DPcrazys adventures after a mistake. Yes this is a fan fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

** Camp Catastrophe **

A/N: A fan- fanfiction based off of DPcrazy's characters from Adventures after a mistake. What happens when Jake, Abby, Tori, and Matt get sent to summer camp? A camp catastrophe of course. A conspiracy, and a secret revealed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (Shadow duh)

Jake was in his bed fast asleep when he heard a scream, a crash, and something break. He jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway; his hands raised, ready to turn into shadow at a moments notice. Abby ran past him firing ectoblasts and yelling for someone to get the thermos.

"SOMEONE- (gasp) DO (crash) SOMETHING!" Th box ghost was following her through the hallway aiming several bright pink cube thingys at her. (from TUE) he couldn't risk the chance of someone seeing him change, or possibly getting his butt kicked by his naive sister, so he grabbed a thermos from inside his bookbag and continued to chase them around the house until he got a good shot and trapped the ghost inside.

"I AM THE BOX Ghost!" "YOU CANNOT ENTRAP Me- nooooooo!!!"

"Tha- (wheeze) - alo- (cough)- Ja- (falls on floor)." "It would have been better if you would have gotten here sooner though!" Jake helped his panting sister up and the two returned to their rooms. It was the first day of summer, and both of then were planning on doing their favorite things. Jake was going to spend some more time with Chris later, but first he was going to meet Matt down by the arcade. He got dressed and ran down the stairs, but Matt was already sitting on the living room couch. Dad must have let him in.

"Finally, I was waiting for you forever." "We have things to do, people to see, and fun to have." Matt got up and made his way to the door.

"Was that a pun?" "Cause if it was, it was a really bad one." Man, I'm starting to sound just like my dad. Weird. He walked to the door, but his mom stopped him.

"Not so fast you guys." "Your dad and I wanna talk to you."

"Bye Jake." Matt proceeded to walk around Sam, but Sam just locked the door.

"You too, Matt."

"AW MAN!" "Why me, I'm not in this family!" Dad turned visible right next to Matt and he jumped. "I HATE IT When you guys DO THAT!" Dad just smiled and walked next to mom.

"You guys, have had to much trouble on your hands lately, especially Abby and Tori with the ghost fighting and everything, so we sighned you guys up for summer camp."

There was a long period of silence, before Abby screamed upstairs.She had obviously been listening in on the conversation.

"BUT DAD!" "I have to destroy Shadow, and what if you need help with the ghosts, and summmer camp is SO DUMB!" "Please don't make us go!" "Its gonna be so boring!"

"YEAH dad!" "And Tori, doesn't have to go!"

"AND how did you sign ME up for summer camp?" "I don't live here!"

"Tori is going, and we talked to your parents, and convinced them into letting you go."

(Flashback)

Danny overshadows Tucker. "Honey I think we should let Matt go to camp with the Fentons and the Grays."

"What?" Overshadows wife. "Sure, that would be great!" "Now lets never speak of this again."

(end flashback)

"So it's setteled then, you guys are going to summer camp." Mom joined in.

"Besides, what could possibly go worng. . . ."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Hey don't flame me, it was just an idea. If anyone has any other ideas about what should happen at camp let me know.


	2. Mr Sretsam

**Camp Catastrophe **

A/N: A fan- fanfiction based off of DPcrazy's characters from Adventures after a mistake. What happens when Jake, Abby, Tori, and Matt get sent to summer camp? A camp catastrophe of course. A conspiracy, and a secret revealed. I like switching from 3rd to 1st person alot. Its my style.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So the next day, Abby, Tori, Matt, and Jake were riding the bus to camp. Why didn't they fly? Sam thought they might encounter a ghost problem on the way, and well, basically, that wouldn't be good. Everyone was crowding around a pitiful looking Abby, except for Tori, Matt, and Jake. Someone actually started a riot on who got to sit next to her, so eventually Tori agreed to sit next to her, and told the other kids to back off.

**Abby and Tori's Conversation:**

"Nice save, Tori."

"hey, it's what I do."

"I STILL WANNA MARRY YOU!"

"Buzz of Weimer!" "look Abby, the real reason I wanted to talk to you was because I have a little theory about Shadow."

"You mean to prove to everyone that he's evil?" "cause I'm with you all the way."

"Isn't it suspicious that Shadow always seems to appear where we are?" "I mean, he's drawn to ghost attacks, but there's a pattern somewhere, an-"

"And if we can figure out the pattern, we might be able to get an idea, of what he's planning."

"Exactly."

"so it's a plan?"

"Most definitely."

**Matt and Jake's Conversation:**

"I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" "It seems like that's just begging for something to go wrong."

"Um, i think that ghost fighting has got you over suspicious." "I mean, what could possibly go wron-"

"Don't say it." "Something always goe's wrong when we ay it."

"Hey, you think tori will ever figure out that Shadow's not an evil maniac."

"Did you take your medicine this morning?" "Cause the only way she will ever think a ghost is good is if she's been hyped up on laughing gas or something, then there's still a strong doubt."

"Mmmhmmm." Matt was suddenley lost in some kind f game he was playng on his new PDA. When the bus jerked to a stop and the PDA crashed to the ground with a thud, and broke in half.

"MY BABY! NO!!!" "WHY, WHY , WHHYYYY!!!"

"Calm down Foley." "Besides you won't be aloud to use any technology on campus anyway." "there aren't even any indoor restrooms here."

"NOOOOOOO!!" Standing in front of them was Mrs. tetslaff's daughter. Mrs. tetslaff. (just a coinsidence)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Now, as soon as you reach the mess hall you will have a meeting with our camp owner, enjoy yourselfs." "he should be delivering a quite invigorating speech." She laughed at her own bad joke. Standing in the messhall was a tall man with black hair and a mustache. he had a british accent and was dressed in an all black suit.

"Good evening, I am Mr. Sretsam, and i am the founder of this fine establishment." During your stay here you will be under the training of Mr. Nickles here."

Out came a man in a military uniform with dark brown hair shaved to the top of his head.

"TEN HUT!" 'DURING YOUR STAY HERE YOU EILL SWEAT, BLEED, AND GO CRYING HOME TO YOUR MOMMIES!" "dO NOT ASK QUESTIONS, ALWAYS DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" "dID YOU JUST BLINK?!" "dROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 50!"

"Nice job dad." "any camp, but here."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mr. Sretsam went into his private office and removed his fake mustache. he sat in his chair and chuckled to himslelf.

"Soon Daniel, soon." "Just wait and see." "You didn't even notice your childrean got sent to the erong camp."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: spell Sretsam backwards. (Hint)


	3. Dstabilized, AGAIN!

**Camp Catastrophe**

**A/N: **For those of you who couldn't spell sretsam backwards it spells masters. Vlad!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After several rib bursting excercises by mr. Nicholes the tired quartet went to their torn down cabin bunk. And I mean torn down. The beds were covered in a layer of dust, and there were no electrical appliances so Matt started to break down in a matter of minutes, but fell asleep eventually. Abby, and Tori were use to excercise thanks to ghost fighting and decided to stay up and talk about their plans if they had any. Jake fell asleep soon after matt did.

"Ok, I noticed a small pattern in Shadows appearance." "I know this sounds stupid, but did you notice Shadow and Jake are never together at the same time?"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" "Woo, you had me there for a second Tori."

"That wasn't a joke."

"Look, Tor, i think I would know if my own brother was half ghost." "I mean come on." "Do you realize how dumb that sounds?"

"Look, if you're so sure about it, it wouldn't hurt to run a few tests jsut to make sure right?"

If you want to, go ahead, but I'm gonna be thinking of a logical explanation for this, Kay?" "Goodnight."

"Night."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Tori's POV:**

It just didn't make any sense. It was a good hunch, but I just don't want to believe that sweet, innocent, jake is that evil, tricking, Shadow. I just don't get why mr. Fenton trusts Shadow so much. I mean, maybe I am just being paranoid. Maybe Abby is right. Maybe I'm just over reacting to things.

She shot a quick glance at Jake and watched him sleep for a few more mintes, then drifted into a deep sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"WAKE UP YOU WORTHLESS BAGS OF WORMS!" "YOU ARE GOING TO GET IN SHAPE BY THE END OF YOUR CAMPING EXPERIENCE." 'DO YOU HEAR ME SOLDIER?"

Mr. Nicholes was marching up and down the outside of the cabins shouting at the top of is lungs. Today was going to be a long day. The day started off with som basic pushups, and drills. Well, maybe not basic, but you get the idea. The real situation happened in the mess hall at lunch.

A small, but strong elderly voice rang out from the kitchen. "Todays lunch: CARROTS, PEAS, MEATLOAF, AND TOAST!"

"What kind of lunch is that?"

"the stuff at school looks better."

"Matt, stop complaining, atleast it's not you gramma's stewed beef salad." Matt instantly had the natural urge to barf, but contained himself.

The quartet was eating peacefully for a few minutes when a loud crash was heard in the kitchen. Then Mr. Sretsam walked out of the kitchen grinning, almost evilly.

"LUNCH is OVER!" "However I would like to see you 4 in my private office." Now why on earth would he wanna see them in his office? They hadn't done anything wrong, or broken any rules. Slowly, but eventually they followed mr. Sretsam in his office. They never noticed his eyes glowing bright red at the moment. Tori being the bravest decided to ask what's wrong.

"Um, Mr. Sretsam is there something rong?"

"It appears Jake, and Abby here, have somehow caught Frakenberry syndrome."

"Who da what now?"

"Frakenberry syndrome." "It's aan illness caused by consuming or breathing fumes from deadly Frakenberrys." This time Abby spoke up with rage and confusion.

"But, we never ate any berries!" "All we ate was that crap you call lunch."

She reminds me of Daniel in so many ways. Especially, that idiotic witty banter. "But you'ved been diagnosed, which means you must stay in the nurses care over night for a few days." "Atleast untli you get better."

"BUT-"

"No buts." "I'll call the nurse immeadiatly." He pressed a small blue button on his desk and the nurse came to escort Abby and jake to the nurses lab. While matt and Tori were sent back to their cabin.

I'll have my revenge, Daniel, and I can use your half ghost children to do it. He pushed another button on his desk, opening a wall that lead to an evil lab. In the middle were 2 tables similar to the ones in D- stabilized. And several high tech computers.

"Shall I gather the DNA Mr. masters?" The maddie hologram asked.

"Not yet Madeline, not yet."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N; PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Abby Finds Out

**Camp Catastrophe**

A/N: I didn't want Abby too suspicious of Jake being Shadow Luiz, so I made her a little naive. Now I need help guys, when should I reveal shadow, and to who?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that night the nurse (maddie hologram) injected a small needle into Jake and Abbyy's left arm. This was a special chemical designed to slow them down and make them feel sick. Jake was the first one to wake up though, because of the ectoplasm infused in Abby's blood, the chemicals had a stronger affect. The nurse came in to hand out breakfast, which wasn't any better than lunch if not worse. It was burnt eggs with a strip of bacon and some old juice. Mr. Sretsam came in soon after Abby woke up which was about 6:00 pm. Jake didn't even notice the sheets tightining around his waist and 2 clamps forming around his feet.

"Good evening children, I do hope you're feeling quite better." Jake had had enough of this, so he spoke up imediately.

"I feel horrible!" "I think I might have to GO HOME." "How bout you Abbs, don't you feel terrible." Abby soon picked up on the idea and joined, in, too bad she didn't notice 2 clamps forming around her ankles and one big clamp forming around her waist and the sheets tightening.

"Yeah, Jake." "I feel HORRRIBLE!" "I think I should go home."

"Well if you feel that bad then you're going to have to stay here."

"Bu-"

"YOU 2 ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" For 3 minutes everyone stayed silent until Mr. Sretsam snapped his fingers and the nurse appeared in the room.

"Madeline, annylize the DNA samples." What would he need DNA for?

"But why would you need DNA?" "You're just a camp directer."

"FOOLS!" "Maybe this will give you a hint Jacob!" "he removed his mustache and black wig where a long gray ponytail dropped down.

"With yours and Abby's DNA I can create my own army of half ghost clones." "Imagine hundreds of Abby Phantoms and Shadow's under my control, and not even Danny Phantom himself can stop me!" "MWA HA HA HA HA AH HAH AHAH!"

"Fruit loop." Somehow Abby always said the right things at the right times. Sometimes. But, she was about to say something that could change the way Abby felt about Shadow for the rest of her life. If she survived this:

"Shadows?" "Shadow is here?"

"NO!" " Don't you get it?" "Jake is SHADOW!" "You couldn't even figure out your own brother is half ghost?" "No matter, once the clones are made, I'll simply dispose of you 2 trouble makers, along with your idiot father nad grandfather!"

Abby turned to look at me for a few seconds, her long black hair matted to her head. her eyes were full of fear and regret. And thats when Vlad transformed into Plasmius and he . . .

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss

A/N: I'm just gonna leave it right there. Just to annoy you. Only I know what happens after the he. . .. And someone please read Mari Midnight! PLEASE!


	5. Oh fugde buckets!

**Camp Catastrophe**

A/N: Ha ha. Evil? What was your first clue?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

And thats when he pulled the big black lever next to the table. Instantly a machine wurred to life, causing the clamps around jake's waist to tighten and spark with electrical energy. He was melting? Or atleast being sucked of all power. No, he was being forced to transform into Shadow. On another side of the room, 1 carbon copy Shadow was being processed in the high tech computer. Maddie Hologram started to state unimportant qoutes:

"Clone stability materializung master, and I love what you've done with your hair!"

"Why thank you Madeline."

"Jake, look, I'm sorry for everything I said about Shadow. I-I, um. . ."

"Thanks, but um. . . WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE FIRST!"

And that's when Matt and Tori burst through the door, armed and read for a fight.

"Master, intruders."

"So, you've come to rescue your friends eh, Mathew? And Victoria, you're so much like your mother."

"SHUT UP ghost! And no ne calls me Victoria!"

Matt was already trying to over ride the computer software, with no luck whatsoever.

"It's not working, he's got great security!"

"Ha!, you think some pathetic childs toy can stop my genius?"

And that's when_ Danny_ burst through the door.

"Daniel?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: promising very long chapter next time.


	6. I'm proud of you son

**Camp Catastrophe**

A/N: I'm back after writers block people, I guess being sick helped a little too.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Daniel?"

Danny was standing in the doorway, in ghost form, looking very angry.

"You seriously crazed up fruitloop! How dare you, touch my kids?"

"I-I, oh cheese logs! No matter, Abby clones attack!"

"After about 2-3 ghostly wails, every Abby, and Shadow clone had been reduced to a pile of ectoplasmic goop.

Jake stared at his dad. Did he know? Would he except me? He decided to talk to his dad later, but right now, he's rather get out of these clamps.

"DAD!"

"Jake, Abby, are you guys ok?" He carefully froze each clamp one at a time, making shure not to hurt them.

"Not so fast! You think you can get away from me that easily?"

"Um, we were hoping to." (abby)

"You will join me Daniel, and soon Abbigail and Jacob will too! But right noow, I think I'll just settle for beating you to a pulp, and getting more DNA samples from your son here."

Now both you and I know that it is not a god idea tobe nearDanny when he's angry, much less fight him, but Vlad didn't realize how strong Danny had gotten over the years.

Jake backed up against the wall, fists clenched together, and Danny walked slowly towards Vlad, eyes glowing a very very bright neon green. But Jake had ha enough, this was it, he was being pusjed way too far. He got mad, he flet a power building up inside of him.

"GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET AWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

And with that last scream, a burst of red energy escaped his mouth. He had released an earsplittingghostly wail. Vlad dropped to the floor, crumpled into a ball, unmoving.

Abby stared, Danny stared, but slowly smiled. Tori pulled him into a full blown kiss, causing bothe of them to blush continually. And Matt, nearly knocked Jake out with a 'guy hug'.

"I'm proud of you son."

"Uh, thanks dad, I guess."

"Nice job bro."

"Uh, one question though, who's gonna be the one to tell mom about this?"

Everyone pointed a finger at Danny.

"Oh, and what I can't figure out is, how did you guys know to come rescue us?"

Matt shrugged, but Tori spoke first.

"Um, hello, both of you guys in a room together with thay maniac? Something had to be wrong."

"And what about you dad?"

"I did some research about the camp, and um, did anyone notice Mr.Sretsam spelled backwards is masters?"

Everyone took a moment to think about everything that had just happened. And I'm sorry to say that this is the end of my little story. Camp Catastrophe is offically finished as of today. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!


End file.
